


[Fanvid] Skye/Maddy | Technicolor Beat

by janetcarter



Category: Terra Nova (TV)
Genre: AU where Skye fell for Maddy instead of Josh, Ambiguous/Open Ending, F/F, Fanvids, Vidlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 13:47:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20949341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/janetcarter/pseuds/janetcarter





	[Fanvid] Skye/Maddy | Technicolor Beat

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WildandWhirling](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WildandWhirling/gifts), [Artemis1000](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artemis1000/gifts).


End file.
